Sweet 16!
by Purple Princess III
Summary: Massie is having her sweet 16! How will it turn out?
1. Summary

**FYI: The Clique does NOT belong to me!**

Massie Block: Is having her Sweet Sixteen! She has to make so many decisions and go through so much drama before the big day. She has to find the perfect _outfit_? (You'll see why it's italicized). Make the perfect alpha guest list, and much, much more. Can she do it all before the big night?

Alicia Rivera: Trying to feel confident in her _outfit _ but can't because Josh will be there. Her and all the other PC members, excluding Kristen want Massie to change the theme of her party, but she won't. Either way, it's going to be the best birthday Massie has ever had…she hopes.

Dylan Marvil: Needs a cute _outfit _for Massie's party. The only one that looks good on her though is something an old lady would wear. Needs to lay off the chips if she wants to look fabulous for Massie's party. Will she have the will power to do it?

Kristen Gregory: Massie and her are the only ones excited for her party. She's confident in her _outfit. _She's the beta for planning Massie's party because everyone else in stressed out about what they will look like in their _outfits_. Will she have what it takes to be a beta?

Claire Lyons: She's excited because Cam will be there but nervous because Cam will be there and she'll be in her _outfit_. Claire is trying to help Massie, but Kristen is suddenly more helpful than Alicia. Claire thinks Kristen will be the new beta, is she right?


	2. Splash!

Massie's Room

June 29

10:50 p.m.

"We need to decide you guys." Massie said. "I want my birthday party on the July 19th. That's like only 3 weeks away."

"I know, okay let's really think." Alicia said.

All of the sudden they hear "Whoo!" It's coming from Todd. He's outside about to jump into the Block's pool. He runs and jumps in with a big splash. Then, an idea comes to Massie.

"I know, let's have a POOL PARTY! "Massie said excitedly. "It could be as if we're on a beach. There could be palm trees, and sand, and-"

"Massie, Massie, do you really want to have a pool party, I mean we would all have to wear bathing suits, and in front of the guys." Dylan said looking nervously down at her stomach.

"Too late." Massie said. "It's already been decided."

"So done?" Alicia asked like a faithful beta, but who was also nervous about wearing a bathing suit in front of the guys.

"Done." Massie started.

"Done." Kristen continued.

"Done." Claire said.

"Done." Dylan finished in an annoyed voice.

"So it's settled, we'll go shopping tomorrow at Barney's for bathing suits, shoes, and accessories." Massie explained. "Does anyone have any ideas?"

"I think it should have glitter." Claire said.

"Absolutely." Massie said while typing this into her Palm Pilot

"I want it to be a strapless bikini." Massie said, not as a suggestion, but as a fact.

"We should all match." Alicia said.

"I call hot pink!" Kristen said.

"Orange!" Alicia said.

"Lime green!" Claire said.

"Purple, as always." Massie said.

"I guess white." Dylan said sadly.

"Next topic, shoes." Massie said.

"Ehmagawd! I know the perfect thing. I saw it online at Barneys. They are Marc Jacobs straw and tan wedges." Alicia exclaimed.

"Perf!" Massie said. "Now to accessories."

"Sunglasses." TPC said at once.

"D&G gold and white, done." Massie stated.

"Alright we got our plan." Massie said sleepily. "Oh, and Claire, remind me to thank your brother.

"Why?" Claire asked as she climbed into her sleeping bag.

"For giving me the idea for the pool party, if he hadn't jumped into our pool, I never would've thought of it." Massie replied.

"Okay, I will." Claire said.

After that, TPC all went to sleep.

**Review! They make me happy!**


	3. Drop 3 dress sizes

**FYI: The CLIQUE does NOT belong to me!**

Barney's

June 30

10:30 a.m.

As the girls walked into the bathing suit section of Barney's they found the perfect bikini. It was just how they pictured it, a glittery strapless bikini, in all the colors that they chose. One problem, they didn't have Dylan's size.

"Uh, Dyl." Massie said. "They don't have your size."

"What that's impossible!" Dylan replied.

Dylan searched through the racks of the white bikinis and didn't see one size 6.

"Ehmagawd!" Dylan screeched. "Massie what am I going to do? I have to match with you guys."

"What if we got the same color and even with glitter and just got a different style." Claire suggested. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"No, then everyone will think I'm fat!" Dylan said. "So you guys buy them and I'll figure out a way to fit into the bikini."

"Umm Dylan, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but the biggest size they have is a 2." Alicia said.

"How are you going to drop 3 dress sizes in 3 three weeks?" Kristen asked.

"I will." Dylan said ending the conversation.

"Okay." They all responded and they went to go check out. They got all of their accessories and shoes as well.

Sushi Samba

June 30

1:45 p.m.

"I'll have the California roll deluxe, no onions, and a water with a lemon wedge." Massie said to the waitress with a short platinum blond bob.

"Umm, I'll have, the…" Dylan stuttered. She wanted to get her usual California roll deluxe with extra onions, fries, and a milkshake, but she needed to fit into the bikini.

"I'll have the same as her, referring to Massie." Dylan said.

"Okay, I'll be back with your drinks." The waitress said.

"I'm very proud of you Dylan." Massie said. "That took a lot of will power.

"Thanks." Dylan responded.

"Let's talk about my party." Massie said.

"We need a DJ." Alicia said.

"Duh." Massie said.

"We should have different props for the day and night." Kristen suggested.

"Ehmagawd, that's genius!" Massie exclaimed.

"For the day we should have palm trees, sand, a volley ball net, chaises, beach umbrellas, and hammocks. At night we should have a chiminea, lanterns, and torches. Massie said adding all of this into her Palm Pilot.

"Let's have swag bags." Dylan said.

"Done." Massie said.

"We could have different ones for the girls and guys." Kristen said.

"Good idea." Massie said. "Let's think of ideas for the girls."

"Wait Massie before we get too carried away, what did your dad say was the budget for this party." Claire said concerned.

"Umm, I think he said anywhere between 10 and 15 thousand, or something like that, so chill Kuh-laire. Massie said.

Claire and Kristen exchanged the classic must-be-nice-to-be-rich glances at eachother, and Massie ignores them every time.

"So, swag bag ideas. Girls first." Massie said.

"Tiffany pen."

"Glossip Girl lipgloss."

"$10 iTunes card."

"Burberry headband."

"Coach heart keychain."

"Pink fuzzy pen."

"Pink or purple headphones for Ipods."

"And for the guys?" Alicia asked.

"$10 iTunes gift card."

"Blue or green headphones for Ipods."

"$50 gift card to Ralph Lauren."

"One week free at Westchester gym."

"Navy blue Ralph Lauren sweatshirts"

"Year pass to OCD cheerleading competitions"

"Year subscription for some guy magazine."

"Perfect!" Massie exclaimed.

After the girls were done eating they got into the Range Rover and Isaac dropped them all off. Massie went upstairs to her bedroom and thought about more ideas for her party. Then she gradually fell asleep.

**Hey, sorry you I rush into things. I'm just trying to get to all the drama! Reviews are nice. = )**


	4. Guest List

Massie's Room

July 1

9:30 a.m.

When Massie woke up the first thing she did was five way her friends.

"Alicia could you have Dean pick everyone up and come to my house? "Oh, and bring your bathing suits that we bought. We have a lot to do."

"Of course." Alicia said.

"Let's talk about food…you know for your party." Dylan suggested.

"Kay." Everyone said from speaker phone because they were getting dressed.

"We should definitely have California rolls, because it's your favorite kind of sushi Mass." Kristen said.

"Good idea." Massie said. Wow Massie thought, Kristen has been coming up with a lot of good ideas. Maybe I could make her my beta for the party, but I have to do it discreetly.

"Deviled eggs." Alicia said.

"Duh." Massie responded. Alicia ideas for her party have been obvious. Like a DJ and deviled eggs are a must for a classy party. It doesn't need to be stated.

"What about assorted tiny sandwiches." Claire suggested.

"Okay." Massie replied.

"Faux drinks." Massie stated.

"Chips, dip, soda, sparkling water, and lemon and lime wedges." Dylan said waiting for Massie's approval.

"Done." Massie said.

"Okay I'm ready!" Claire said.

"Me too." Kristen said.

"Kay, I'm done."

"I'm done too, I'll call Dean and have him pick me up at the front door than, Dylan, and Kristen." Alicia said. "Claire I'll see you there."

"Oh wait, Claire, don't come over yet, wait like 20 minutes." Massie said.

"Okay." Claire said. After that, they all hung up.

Massie then went to her closet and chose light wash True Religion Bermuda shorts with a purple Ella Moss baby doll top, and her silver Marc Jacobs flats. Five minutes later, Claire knocked on her door.

"Come in." Massie said.

"Wow, you look-" Claire started.

'Let's wait for the others so we can give real ratings." Massie said to Claire.

After a few minutes of small talk between Massie and Claire, Alicia, Kristen, and Dylan walked into Massie room.

"Okay, rate me." Dylan said spinning around. She was in a DKNY green halter top, a white Dior skirt, and Black Calvin pumps.

"9.7" Massie said. The others nodded their heads in agreement.

"Now me." Alicia said. She was sporting an orange Juicy tank, with white Theory capris, and some boot from Spain.

"Umm, 8.8" Massie said with her face looking like she smelled poop. "Sorry Leesh, it's not your best look."

"That's okay." Alicia said holding back tears. "I'm going to go use your bathroom."

"I guess I'll go next." Kristen said.

She twirled around in a pink Joie floral dress. She completed the outfit with black L.A.M.B. ankle boots.

"Woah, Kristen you look ah-mazing." Massie said. "9.8"

"Really?" Kristen exclaimed. "I do look ah-mazing!"

"Just a quick question, and no offense or anything, but how did you afford all of this?" Dylan asked.

"You see, my outfits have been bad lately because I was saving up money to buy a whole new wardrobe. I had to do all of my chores, babysit, mow lawns, clean pools, and tutor. I earned $5,000! So now I have a new fabulous summer wardrobe."

"Congratulations." Massie said. "Now doesn't it feel good to be in in-season designer clothes?"

"It really does." Kristen said.

"My turn." Claire said.

"She was wearing a pair of Massie old light wash True religion Bermuda shorts. A blue A&F graphic tee, and white Keds.

"9.0" Massie said. "You got points off for the Keds."

Alicia then appeared in the room.

"So Mass, what are we doing today?" Alicia asked.

"We have to think of the **perfect **alpha guest list." Massie said. "Obviously our crushes. Massie said, so Alicia could redeem herself without pointing out the obvious.

"Oh, can Olivia come?" Alicia asked.

"Fine." Massie replied.

"We should invite Chris Abeley." Dylan said.

"Okay." Massie said.

They thought of some more people that were alpha enough to come to Massie party.

"Massie wrote all of this down and printed out the list.

A L P H A G U E S T L I S T

Derrington

Josh

Kemp

Cam

Chris Plovert

Olivia

Sarah

Todd

Eric

Veronica

Kate

Joey

Steve

Britney

Mark

Kevin

Hayley

James

Ryan

Cole

David

Alex

Dana

Becca

Justin

Tori

Jason

Kellie

Cassandra

Nick

Nate

Chris Abeley

Angie

Kasey

Tyler

Marc

Matt

Chelsea

Gina

Sean

Conner

Gwen

Ivy

Cori

Scott

Janelle

Garrett

Jordan

Natasha

Amber

Nicco

Dean

Logan

Massie handed each of them a copy.

"Sounds perfect." Dylan said.

"Okay, now lets get on our bathing suits and get some sun. We all have to be perfectly tan for my party." Massie said.

"Uh, Mass." Kristen said moving her head in the direction of Dylan. Dylan was looking down at the feet.

"Dylan what bathing suit did you bring." Massie asked.

"It's a tankini." Dylan replied

"Okay then, for now, that will be fine."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Block's Pool

July 1

12:00 p.m.

"It's so nice out today." Claire said with her eyes closed. Her orange and pnik Gap bathing suit looked like a Diesel bikini, so she would never tell TPC it was from Gap.

"It really is." Alicia said in her blue Ralph Lauren bathing suit.

"It's really hot though." Dylan complained. "Does anyone know how hot it is?"

"It's only 87 degrees and we've only been out here 10 minutes. We need to be out here for at least 2 hours." Kristen replied.

Massie was impressed that Kristen said that to Dylan. The snappy comebacks were usually Alicia's thing.

"After there 2 hours of sun were over, they all went inside to get a drink. When they were in the normal light, Alicia gasped.

"Ehmagawd, Dylan you're completely sun burnt!" Alicia exclaimed.

"Impossible!" Dylan screeched.

Dylan ran into one of the Block's downstairs bathrooms and looked in the mirror. Alicia was right, she was sun burnt. She was as red as Hard Candy red lipstick. She ran back into the kitchen where TPC was standing.

"You guys, what am I going to do?" Dylan asked.

"Relax, I'll call my mom in here, she really good with this kind of stuff." Massie said.

"Mom!" Massie yelled.

"Yes." Kendra said as she walked into the kitchen in her green Juicy Couture sweatsuit.

"Oh my!" Kendra said. "Dylan, what happened to you?"

"I was out in the sun too long." Dylan answered.

"I have just the thing for that." Kendra said. She zipped out of the kitchen and came back with a bottle of lotion. It was called Sun Be Gone.

"Here, rub this where you're sun burnt and it redness should gradually go down. Kendra said handing Dylan the lotion.

Dylan rubbed it on herself and she eventually went back to her white skin color.

"I guess I'll just have to get a fake tan." Dylan said looking at her complexion in the mirror.

Just then Kristen's phone rang.

"Yes, Mom, I'll be home. Kristen said into her cell.

"Leesh, you have to take me home. My mom wants me to babysit the Loore's kid so she can go out with the mom.

"Massie are we done for today?" Alicia asked.

"Yeah." Massie responded.

Alicia called her driver Dean and they picked Kristen, Dylan, and her up and Claire walked back over to her house. Massie went upstairs into her room and wrote her famous Current State of the Unions.

In

Sun Be Gone

Natural Tan

California Rolls

L.A.M.B.

Out

Spray Tan

Deviled eggs

Ralph Lauren

Betas


	5. Invite Emporium

**FYI: The CLIQUE does NOT belong to me!**

Westchester Spa

July 2

1:00 p.m.

Massie was receiving a massage when her phone rang.

"Hey Mass, hold on let me get the rest of TPC." Dylan said.

Once TPC was all on their phones, Dylan made her announcement.

"So today, I went back to Barney's and I looked at the bikini and guess what, they restocked and they had a size six. I feel like I'm not fat anymore." Dylan said.

"Dylan, you were never fat to begin with." Massie said.

"Yeah." The rest of TPC replied back.

"Thanks, you guys." Dylan said.

"So what's everyone doing today?" Massie asked as she was getting up from the massage table.

"Nothing." They all replied back.

"Good, because we need to go look at invite designs at Invite Emporium." Massie said. "Meet at my house by 2:00."

"Okay." They all said and then hung up.

Massie called Isaac to pick her up. She went upstairs and looked in her closet. She decided on a mini baby blue halter dress, over short black leggings, and her Marc Jacobs black wedges. Her hair was straightened to perfection. Then TPC came into her bedroom.

"Okay, rate me." Dylan said.

She was wearing a green DKNY V-neck dress and Theory silver flats.

"9.6." Massie said.

"Me next." Kristen said.

She was wearing a pink Diesel halter top, a light wash mini True Religion denim skirt, and gold Dior gladiator style sandals.

"9.8." Massie said.

"I'll go." Claire said.

She was wearing one of Massie's old green Ella Moss baby doll top, with a mini dark wash True Religion denim skirt, with a pair of Massie's black Prada flip flops.

"9.4." Massie said.

"I'm next." Alicia said with her head down.

She was wearing an orange Ralph Lauren polo shirt dress, with a brown braided belt, and brown Ralph Lauren wedges.

"Much better, 9.6." Massie said.

Alicia beamed and walked back to the others with confidence.

"Okay my turn." Massie said as she spun around.

"9.9" Dylan said.

"Perfect let's head out.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Invite Emporium

July 2

3:30 p.m.

The automatic doors opened into the little boutique. It was all shades of pastels and various types of fonts were displayed on the walls. They walked up to the front desk, and the receptionist said:

"Hello, do you ladies have an appointment."

"Yes, we do." Massie said. "I spoke to Ashley about an hour ago, she said that she would meet with us."

"Well, you're looking at her." Ashley said. "So what can I help you ladies with today?"

"We want invites for a Sweet 16." Massie explained. "I am having a beach themed party. I want them to be fabulous. No budget." Then Massie flashed her Amex.

"Okay then, I'll go in the back and grab you some books to look at, then you can customize or change anything you'd like." Ashley said.

"That will do." Massie replied.

Ashley came back as fast as she could.

"Here are some beach themed cards." Massie said. "And here are some beach sayings and some sweet 16 sayings. There's also another book full of colors and fonts. Take your time." Ashley said as she walked away and left TPC alone.

"Oh, Mass these are cute." Kristen said.

The invite that Kristen was looking at was a 3-D beach and water scene.

"We could add things like a beach chair and palm trees." Kristen added.

"That's genius." Massie said.

"Mass, look." Dylan said. "I found a font that looks just like your handwriting."

"Perfect." Massie said.

"We should customize the beach chair to be purple." Claire suggested.

"Good idea." Massie said.

"I like this saying." Massie said referring to the Sweet 16 rhyme.

"We could have the saying in purple." Alicia said.

"Umm, no, it won't show up on the water, it has to be black." Massie said.

"Ashley!" Massie exclaimed. "We know what we want."

"Great." Ashley said.

Massie explained to Ashley the design and said that the invites would be ready in two days. Isaac then dropped everyone off, and Claire walked back to the guesthouse.

She went upstairs to her room and went shopping online. She bought 5 new outfits.

"Bean, today was a good day." Massie said. After that, she went right to sleep.


End file.
